


Deep water

by Iresolatio



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: I was going to write a fluffy fic, Light Bondage, M/M, The actual sex is fully consensual, mild references to past sexual abuse, with fluffy handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresolatio/pseuds/Iresolatio
Summary: Deran hadn’t planned any of it, what he was going to say, and it just came out. “Do you want to switch things around? Fuck me?”Set during/after the couch kiss scene in s3.
Relationships: Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Deep water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part in 2018, and finished it in 2020. Go me. This is for [meat-pie-with-sauce.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/meat-pie-with-sauce)

Everyone was supposed to be focused on the grow house job, but Deran currently had J distracted by Nicky’s departure, Pope had just upped and disappeared, Craig was trailing after Frankie, and then there was him. Him and Adrian, and Deran was distracted as fuck.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Adrian since Dom’s. He was back in town. He was back and mostly happy to see him. Deran had seen the tiny pause though, when he’d introduced him to Linc as ‘a surfer that he sponsored’. So much history between them but he didn’t want to share that with Linc who didn’t matter. But Deran didn’t say that, and he wouldn’t say that to Adrian. They didn’t really do explanations, just the heat of bodies, the next wave, and beers on the beach.

Deran found himself driving to Adrian’s that evening, almost without intending to. Chad had probably let Adrian stay again. Nice guy, but a junkie. Just like Deran’s Dad. Just like Craig. His life was lousy with people fucked up by drugs, and if not, then fucked up by other _people_. Like him with Smurf. Adrian was the opposing force and he always had been and Deran recognised that.

Most of Deran’s spare thoughts revolved around Adrian. Who he was with, who he was banging now, who he’d have to kill, because… because Deran kept what was his. The temptations were everywhere for Adrian on tour. It could _be_ anyone: other surfers, tourists, groupies, whatever. Adrian could have anyone he wanted with his good looks and warm personality. Deran had known very well what he was doing when he’d offered up the sponsorship money on that day at the beach. He’d done it anyway. Risk and reward and that bullshit about setting people free. Or he’d just plain wanted Adrian to have what had been denied him by Smurf, an amazing career doing what they both loved. It still didn’t make it easy.

He wanted Adrian to succeed, he really did. In the meantime, for him there was Linc who was supposed to easy. Fun, well except for now he was wanting more. Lunches and Deran’s ass. He’d got one, but he certainly wasn’t going to get the other.

He knocked on the door and whistled. “Hey. Can I come in?”

Deran was reminded of double standards when Adrian got onto Linc. So much for not doing explanations, but then again where they were was now different to before. The long beach had been eaten up by a strong rip, and they’re gotten into deep water fast. Like it was possible now to think beyond the next fuck and go for something more. He’d felt it making breakfast, the drop off. Maybe Adrian felt it too, the reshaping of coastal terrain. Linc didn’t matter, and he wanted Adrian to move on. It was just meaningless. It was just fun.

Deran hadn’t planned any of it, what he was going to say, and it just came out. “Do you want to switch things around? Fuck me?”

Adrian drew in a quick breath. “Are you sure you want it?” Deran got what he wasn’t saying, that it was some sort of atonement shit for Linc. Deran wanted to say that it wasn’t, he just wanted to give him what remained.

“Yeah, I do.” Deran looked at Adrian trying to look confident instead of uncertain. He would give it to Adrian without him asking for it, because he _wanted_ to paddle out, and he wanted to catch it in back to shore. He wanted to be swept away.

The kiss was cautious but went deep fast. Deran pulled Adrian closer, using the arm he had around his neck. Adrian’s hand crept up to his cheek, then tugged at his hoop. Somehow they were lying on that couch, with Adrian on top of him, his erection hard against Deran’s. Slightly uncomfortable if he was to be honest, there was a lot more Adrian than there had been. He mostly liked the feeling, but sometimes it was too much, memories of weight he couldn’t shift. Adrian being Adrian sensed it somehow and got off him before he pulled Deran up so they were both upright again. There was a reason why they didn’t do this, not so much Deran bottoming as feeling the weight on him. No matter how much Deran was enjoying it he couldn’t come if those two things coincided – Adrian on top with Adrian fucking him. There wasn’t anything about Deran that Adrian didn’t know. Yeah, not even that because he wasn’t fooling anyone, not Smurf, not Pope, not even bloody Craig and certainly not Adrian.

Adrian pulled him up and kind of pushed him to the side, tossed the cushions and the rest, before flipping open the mechanism that made up the sofa bed. It got stuck on the last bit, grinding to a metallic halt. Deran went around and bent down to look.

It was a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs, he slid them out and handed them to Adrian.

“Yours?” Deran asked drily.

Maddeningly Adrian just shrugged before handing them back to Deran. Adrian got the thin mattress off it before sliding the mechanism closed. Adrian grabbed the mattress and walked to his old room. Deran followed. It made sense for them not to fuck in the living room, Chad or anyone else could walk in. Adrian opened the door, and Deran was hit with a blast of cold air. He guessed Adrian had camped out in the living room rather than bringing the mattress over every night. Adrian tossed the mattress to the middle of the room, sad and thin. The colour kind of matched the pink cuffs he still held.

Deran had a sick idea. There was something that worked for him for what they were about to do. Before his arms had been trapped in a sweater, while Adrian had moved inside him and above him. They had been rushed that day, deadly time limit of Smurf. Adrian had asked and Deran had said OK. Back in the French class when he’d said he thought Ms whatever-her-name-was was hot. Adrian blinked when Deran tossed the cuffs onto the mattress.

It didn’t take them long before they were undressed, Deran and Adrian both struggling with their pants. There were a few moments of awkwardness as they looked at each other, it had been a while. Deran picked up his trousers and got out the sachet of lube and the condom from his wallet. Some time for both and Deran didn’t want to think about the people in between.

Deran lay down on the mattress, picked the cuffs and clicked one closed over one wrist before he raised his arms over his head. Adrian took his cue, leant on Deran before he snapped the other one closed on his other wrist. Deran jerked when he heard the key click and Adrian take it out. Trapped. His breathing sped up unnaturally. He had no choice.

This was his choice. His choice. His Adrian, and didn’t he want to keep him?

Adrian jerked his cock to get him back to full erection in a few minutes. Deran’s mind calmed. Adrian had softened too, but as soon as Deran was back, he matched him. Responsive, always had been. That was why sex with other people, athletic, complicated, graded 10 points, didn’t match what he and Adrian did.

Instead of asking him as he normally would, Adrian raised Deran’s legs for him, scooted forward, before placing them over his shoulders. Deran tried not to wince, over stretched muscles, but he kind of liked the pain. It centred him a little. Adrian was quick with the lube, a big slap against his ass, before he slid a couple of fingers inside him casually, pushed the slick inside him. Deran appreciated that – unlike Adrian he did need it, more to get used to fullness and less about the stretching. He fucked himself with things, it was just doing it with other people that was the problem.

Adrian finished and lined himself up, and Deran took a deep breath and bore down as Adrian pushed in. Adrian gave him a few seconds before he pushed inside him inside fully, seated inside him. Deran wanted to bring his arms down, his legs down, and just leave, like just evacuate his body, but he held himself in place with sheer will. He unclenched his jaw and asshole, breathed in deeply. Swimming breaths one breath three strokes. One breath three strokes. Adrian started moving and it was deeply uncomfortable despite the lube and Adrian’s gentleness. Deran shifted trying to get a better angle and Adrian moved to meet him, and yeah. There it was, that extra feeling. He loved it he really did, how it felt to have something, someone inside him, making him feel it. A deep warmth, a fucking shiver, and Adrian was doing it so right. Adrian had his large hands on Deran’s ribs, holding him in place, to pull him down to meet his thrusts. Deran knew there would be bruises, and that pain too felt good. The shivering was moving to his spine, fizzling in his groin. The old shaking of a beer bottle feeling. He somehow didn’t get it like this when topping.

Adrian was saying stuff, nonsense stuff as he sped up, his cock and Deran’s ass meeting audibly. More fucking beer bottle shaking, and the fizz was in his blood now, his arms and legs shivering with feeling, weak. If it weren’t for Adrian he wouldn’t be able to hold himself together.

“Sorry Deran—” Adrian slammed into him before Deran felt his whole-body jerk as he pumped his come inside him. Deran wanted curse, so damn close, before Adrian got with the plan. Before he could soften he kept slamming inside him, and it was enough those couple of minutes for Deran to get there too, streaking Adrian’s chest with long ropes of white. That was different too, he came for longer and there was simply more come when he bottomed. It wasn’t about the feeling though; it never had been, why he mostly never bottomed.

Deran jerked his hips forward and Adrian took it as a sign to withdraw, and Deran felt the burble of come seep out. He didn’t care about that, pulled his arms down and pushed his wrists in Adrian’s face. Adrian opened the cuffs and finally Deran was free. He sat up, before standing up naked, come down his leg. He looked at Adrian, panicked. Adrian didn’t make a move or tell him anything about all the shit he knew about Deran’s past.

Just: “Have a shower. Then let’s get something to eat.”


End file.
